Sex Toy
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: Takaba finds something he wish he hadn't and as a result of curiosity Asami is the only thing on his mind!*yaoi*smut*


**You're My Loveprize Threw A Viewfinder**

AsamixTakaba

**Sex Toy**

Takaba Akihito a teenage boy, currently the lover of a gangster by the name of Asami. Who he is also living with(against his will). He also does the chores and cooking around their home and one day in particular he made a little discovery, or more like a mistake.

He was beginning his chores as usual after Asami had left for work. He changed his clothes and grabbed the TV remote to break the silence of being alone. He pressed the power button but the TV never came on.

"What the…?"

He tried from different angles, but heard something that wasn't the sound of a TV turning on.

"Did I open another secret room?"

He looked around and flinched as he saw the last thing he wanted to see. A wall had popped out and on it was Asami's toys, his S&M equipment! His eyes narrowed and a smile formed as a pleasing thought ran threw his head.

"Trash!"

As he began to through everything away he couldn't help but really look at the toys. And in some twisted way he ended up taking inventory of it all!

"How did he get all this?! 6 different designed vibrators, 1 complete bondage leather outfit, rope, 2 pill bottles, 3 bottles of lube, a tube (which is inserted into the urethra), military whip, dog collar and leash, and this weird test tube looking bottle…I wonder..?"

He picked up the test tube bottle and watched the purplish red liquid inside swish around. He popped the lid and instantly an interestingly pleasing sent hit him. It smelt fruity but also something odd. As he brought it closer inhaling it, he realized it smelled familiar, which freaked him out so he closed it and put it back in the organized lay out with the other items.

After 5 minuets he felt this hot, hazy, muggy feeling come over his body. He shook his head trying to shake it off but it just kept increasing.

"Why am I so hot?!…DAMN IT!"

He looked down and saw his member rising quickly making his pants bulge. It finally hit him, the smell was the same smell that Asami used on him when he was kidnapped by him. As he remembered how hot, horny, and weak he got then, it increased more as it took affect.

"Damn it! I'm so stupid!"

He tried to stand but he felt limp. He was unable to move as he laid out on the floor with an erection that was starting to become painful. His body was so sensitive that every time he tried to move, he would moan as his close ghosted over his skin.

"AH! A-Asami!"

-DAMN IT! I'm such an idiot!…aahhh god, I need Asami! I need his touch…what I wouldn't give to have him come home early! It's only 3pm, shit!-

"Aassaaammmii…"

He started panting as he felt the effects of the bottle still work on his body. He closed his eyes trying to wait it out but it was useless. As he laid their he tried moving a bit and moaned Asami's name again. At the same time, the one he craved came threw the front door to hear the moan. He quickly walked to the living room to find Takaba laying out on the floor with a flush body, blushing face, and an erection bigger than usual for him. He also noticed a trash bag and his "toys" out on the floor.

He chuckled a bit at the sight and looked at Takaba.

"What did you do?"

He tried to keep his laughter down as Takaba looked up at him panting.

"A-Asami please…please! I'm so hot, the bottle, I didn't k-know."

"This is what happens when naughty boys go into things they shouldn't. Looks like you're going to be punished."

"Please…please! P-Punish me, do whatever! Please, I'm so hot I-I cant take it! My clothes!"

Asami smiled and picked up his lover off the floor and headed towards the bedroom.

"AH! Uh, mmm…"

"So sensitive."

He smiled again at this as he laid him on the bed and removed his clothing with out hesitation. He also picked up a toy along the way. He licked Takaba's neck and nipped his way to his nipples. Swirling his tongue around it and tweaking it. Claiming his upper body, enjoying the moans that slipped over his soft lips.

"So very sensitive!"

"Sh-shut up!"

He gave the teen a heated kiss as hot as Takaba's body. As the kiss deepened, Asami turned on a vibrator and put it against Takaba's member teasing him terribly.

"AH! A-ASAMI D-DON'T!"

The gangster ignored him and continued to tease and as he did he felt the vibrator getting slick as the pre-cum covered it and soon…

"AH! AH! ASAMI!"

He came all over his lover's clothes and the vibrator.

"You naughty boy, you came with out me and you got it all over my clothes. Tsk and you're still hard…"

Takaba couldn't form any words as he felt his cock twitch with want.

"A-Asami, more…"

"So greedy."

He moved the vibrator from his lover's cock down to his entrance. He wiggled and pushed it into Takaba, enjoying his pleasured moans. Once the vibrator was fully in, he got of the photographer and removed his clothing to reveal his own throbbing erection.

He watched the boy rock his hips as best as he could trying to move the vibrator, but Asami grabbed his hips and shoved the vibrator up into him. It hit Takaba just right because he came for the 2nd time but still remained erect.

"Tsk. You came again with out me.."

"Sh-shut up!"

Asami removed the vibrator and placed his own length in it's place.

"This time I'm going to make you cum 'till you black out!"

He gripped Takaba's waist and began pounding into him mercilessly. His thrusts where fast and rough. As his pace increased so did the pleasured sounds of their love making. Takaba wrapped his arms around Asami's neck as he felt his sweet spot begin hit over and over. He kissed his seme with all he could enjoying every moment of it. The two moaned into the hot lustful kiss, enjoying the taste of one another.

"A-Asami…"

"Takaba."

Asami began to pump his lover's member as he felt his end drawing near. As the final thrust was given with Takaba's legs in the air over Asami's shoulders, his head thrown back as he screamed his lover's name in pleasure, his back arching as he gripped the sheets. He came violently as he felt Asami release deep inside him and moan his name in pleasure.

As the orgasm rippled threw them Asami collapsed next to Takaba who had indeed blacked out from the intense sex. Asami laid on his back while he had his arm wrapped around the teen sleeping on his chest.

"Such a naughty boy. If I hadn't came home because of those amateur business men, I would have missed the fun. I'll have to punish him again for trying to throw out my toys too."

A smirk made its way to his lips as he thought of the things he would do. He couldn't help but laugh a little to himself.


End file.
